


Something Different

by NatashaRS



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Cutesy, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a workaholic and Kylo is a compulsive puppy dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenightpainter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/gifts).



> For iwanttoplayguitar as part of my Fanfic Giveaway! She requested fluffy and vacation themed <3

“What are you doing?”

“Excuse me?” Hux asked with a wrinkled brow. “What does it look like I’m doing, Ren?”

“Working.”

Hux hummed in response and continued scrolling through the large body of text on his datapad. The latest mission reports from Kryloth had piqued his interest, and he was grateful to have an enjoyable task as a break between some of his more mundane duties. It wasn’t that he particularly minded reviewing shipments and starmaps, he was simply tired of the repetitiveness. 

“You’re still here,” he stated frankly.

Kylo Ren growled before marching across the room and slamming his hands on Hux’s desk. The general adjusted a cylopen that had been shaken by the action but did not move his gaze from the text in his hand.

“Do try to avoid acting like a child, Ren,” he responded.

“You’re the one-”

There was a sudden pause that made Hux uncomfortable.

“You know what? I don’t care.”

The knight pushed off the desk, straightening his posture and walking out the door. Hux heard it close with a  _ swoosh _ and allowed his concern for Ren to leave with the man...or so he thought. The man, he was certain, was up to something. Still, Hux tried his best to focus on his work and get as much of it done as possible. It was, after all, his day off. He had planned for over a month to catch up on everything he could and not waste the time that was given to him.

Halfway through another report on Kryloth (this one from Phasma herself), Hux heard the doors slide open again.

“I’m sorry but I’m off today. Please report to Lieutenant General Essen, I have a lot of work to do.”

“That’s the point,” Kylo’s voice said as he moved towards Hux.

Without any warning, a hand was yanking Hux out of his chair by the front of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

“What is the meaning of this Ren!” Hux shouted, grasping furiously at the gloved hand that had displaced him.

“You have no idea how to live.”

“Pardon me? Just because I don’t find destroying panels an enjoyable pastime doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to live.”

“Ren.”

“Kylo! Unhand me.”

Suddenly Hux’s feet were on the ground and the knight’s mask was in his face.

“Follow me or I will drag you the rest of the way,” he snapped.

“Very well,” Hux huffed, straightening his uniform.

The two of them walked through the halls until they found a lift. It appeared that they were heading to the hanger at the opposite end of the ship, although for what purpose Hux didn’t know. It was possible, he contemplated, that Kylo Ren was going to kill him. It was also possible that the knight had killed more of the crew and wanted to blame it on Hux or show him or something ridiculous. In reality, Hux didn’t particularly care what was going on, he just hoped that it was something that would be resolved quickly.

By the time they reached their objective, Hux was certain that there would be nothing quick about the task that Kylo wanted him for.

“This isn’t my shuttle,” he said aloud as they stood in front of a small, pedestrian spacecraft.

“This isn’t your shuttle.”

“Your skills of deduction are superior to all others’.”

Hux glared at the knight beside him.

“Are you going to get into the ship, Hux?” Kylo asked.

“Will you tell me why we’re here?” Hux questioned.

“Just get on board, General. You’ll have your answers soon enough.”

The two boarded the ship and sat in silence as it left the hangar - Hux fuming and Kylo...Kylo did whatever he does behind that mask.

He was right, however. Hux did have his questions answered fairly soon after he had inquired after them. It became clear what Kylo’s plans were when the two changed into civilian clothes and found themselves on a remote island in the Evalysce system.

“Vacation?”

“Vacation.”

Hux turned to the tall, beautiful man beside him and started to laugh.

“Kylo Ren, you are the most ridiculous man I have ever met,” he said, a certain sparkle in his eyes, “and I love you.”

He placed a hand on Kylo’s chest and leaned in for a soft, warm kiss.

“Please tell me you brought sunscreen.”


End file.
